My Broken Leg, My Golden Leg
by meidy15ichi
Summary: Sebenarnya aku hampir mendekati gelar Running back terbaik ke-2 setelah sena tingkat nasional, namun karena suatu kecelakaan besar, aku gagal mendapatkannya. Semenjak Kecelakaan itu, aku tidak bisa bermain Amefuto lagi, entah mungkin menunggu pemulihan
1. Chapter 1

Fic Rikuu kaitani!!

maap kalo terlihat "AGAK" sadis,, yg pnting gak di marahin Afgan... {nahlo.. kagak nyambung..}

My broken leg, my golden leg

Kaki rusakku, kaki emasku…

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21, and tokoh-tokohnya Richiro Inagaki-Sensei & Yusuke Murata-Sensei, tapi fic nya punya saya,,, ide sederhana gara" baca Koran Bekas,,,,… ckckck.

Summary: Sebenarnya aku hampir mendekati gelar Running back terbaik ke-2 setelah sena tingkat nasional, namun karena suatu kecelakaan besar, aku gagal mendapatkannya. Aku juga menjadi pelari tercepat di Timku, apa lagi Kid, dia selalu menganggapku Ace Seibu.

Semenjak Kecelakaan itu, aku tidak bisa bermain Amefuto lagi, entah mungkin menunggu pemulihan luka dalam setelah kecelakaan itu. Mungkin butuh waktu yang agak lama, atau mungkin sangat lama.

Lets reading..!!

* * *

Sore itu, Sena & monta, Kid & kawan kawan seibunya, mereka semua pergi ke rumah riku untuk menjenguk keadaannya. Sena pun memenekan Bel rumah Riku.

"Ting Tong! Ting Tong!" sena menekan bel itu dua kali.

Keluarlah ibu riku. Ibunya sangat senang sekali, teman-teman riku mau datang menjenguk riku.

"ah, kalian pasti teman-teman riku, silahkan masuk, dia ada di kamarnya sedang bermain game football di playstation 3 kepunyaannya yang baru, kalian langsung masuk saja ke kamarnya, ibu akan siapkan minum." Kata ibunya dengan sangat ramah.

"ah, tidak pelu repot-repot bibi," kata Kid dengan Santai seperti Biasa.

"ahaha, betul." Lanjut sena.

Rombongan itu pun langsung masuk ke rumah keluarga kaitani tersebut, dan langsung menuju ke kamar riku.

"tok tok tok" suara pintu kamar riku yang diketuk sena.

"hm.. Masuk saja." Jawab riku dari dalam kamar dengan sangat singkat.

Lalu rombongan penjenguk itu pun membuka pintu lalu masuk.

"ah….. me—mengapa kalian semua kesini?!" Tanya riku terkaget.

"menjengukmu, tapi, seharusnya bukan kau yang bertanya, tapi kami." Jawab Kid, lagi- lagi dengan santai.

" bagaimana keadaan kaki maaax mu itu, riku?" Tanya monta dengan sedikit semangat.

"huh,, menjenguk ya?? Kalau soal kaki………" riku berhenti sebentar.

Seketika suasana hening…. Namun di kejutkan kembali dengan kedatangan ibunya yang membawa minuman untuk riku & teman-temannya.

"silahkan di nikmati!!! Ibu keluar dulu ya.." kata ibunya yang masih saja ramah.

"ahahaha,, iya, maaf sudah merepotkan bibi,," kata sena sambil sedikit tertawa.

"soal kaki……." Riku mulai melanjutkan bicaranya.

Flashback

Riku yang saat itu sangat lelah setelah bertanding melawan hakushu, pulang jalan kaki. Saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam, jalanan sepi. Hannya ada orang berjualan minuman & jajanan. Itupun Cuma seorang.

Karena lelah, ia menjadi haus dan lapar. Ia pun singgah sebentar di warung itu untuk memulihkan sedikit tenaga.

Setelah selesai, ia membayar semua yang di belinya untuk di makan kepada orang tua yang berjualan di lewat tengah malam itu. Ia kembali berjalan untuk pulang. Karena sudah kenyang, ia jadi mengantuk dan konsentrasinya menurun. Ia juga sudah beberapa kali tersandung batu.

Sampai akhirnya….

Ia melewati sebuah rel kereta api tanpa palang kereta, dan bel tanda kereta akan lewat yang sudah rusak. Jadi, dia tidak tau bahwa di rel kereta yang akan dia lewati itu, akan di lintasi kereta Shinkansen. Karena kelalaian daerah sekitar Rel, dan kelalaian riku sendiri, akibatnya……

Ia terserempet kereta itu, dan terpental sejauh 4,7 meter. Kaki kanannya patah, pergelangan kaki kirinya retak. Ada beberapa tulang rusuk yang retak, tapi tidak semua. Banyaknya tulang yang patah dan retak karena ia terpental lalu terbantik cukup keras ke tanah. Sedangkan kakinya di akibatkan terserempet Roda Kereta.

Mengenaskan memang. Saat itu riku langsung pingsan. Ia baru di temukan warga sekitar pada jam setengah 5 pagi. Dan segera di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Siangnya, ia sadar. Dan di sebelahnya terdapat dokter yang kebetulan sedang memeriksanya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"uh……. Di mana aku..??" Tanya riku kepada siapapun yang ada di ruangan itu.

"oh, kau sudah adar rupanya nak, kau ada di rumah sakit." Jawab dokter itu dengan ramah.

"rumah sakit…."

Ia tak bisa mersakan kaki kanannya. Pergelangan kaki kiri agak sakit. Tubuhnya juga sakit. Ia ingat, kemarin malam ia terserempet lereta Shinkansen yang melintas lewat tengah malam.

"kaki ku…."

" sebaiknya kau banyak istirahat nak,"

"kakiku kenapa dok…. Aku tida dapat merasakannya."

"hmm… bagaimana ya…. Saya akan menjelaskannya asal kau tidak terkejut, nak" kata dokter meyakinkan.

"ya, akan ku coba"

bersambbung......


	2. Chapter 2

crita sbelumyaa,,,

Ia tak bisa mersakan kaki kanannya. Pergelangan kaki kiri agak sakit. Tubuhnya juga sakit. Ia ingat, kemarin malam ia terserempet lereta Shinkansen yang melintas lewat tengah malam.

"kaki ku…."

" sebaiknya kau banyak istirahat nak,"

"kakiku kenapa dok…. Aku tida dapat merasakannya."

"hmm… bagaimana ya…. Saya akan menjelaskannya asal kau tidak terkejut, nak" kata dokter meyakinkan.

"ya, akan ku coba"

___________________

"kaki kanan mu patah, pergelangan kaki kiri retak, serta beberapa tulang rusuk retak. Sepertinya kau pemain American football tingkat SMU ya nak? Ku sarankan kau jangan bermain itu dulu. Kau masih ingin bermain kan?"

"apa?! Patah? Retak? Tidak mungkin…… iya! Aku masih ingin bermain… tapi adakah kemungkinan?"

"tentu saja ada. Tapi kau harus bersabar. Pemulihanmu bisa 1 tahun. Atau mungkin lebih. Lebihnya karena pemulihan kelenturan gerakan kaki. Tidak mungkin kau sembuh langsung bisa lari cepat lagi kan?"

"1 tahun lebih…… tapi….."

"percayalah nak, kalau kau ingin sembuh, aku pasti akan berusaha keras menyembuhkanmu. Karna, aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama persis sepertimu, dulu waktu SMU, aku juga bermain football. Kuatkanlah hatimu, nak"

Dokter itu langsung keluar dari ruangan riku.

"dokter itu……"

6 bulan berlalu….

"suster, bisakah aku di rawat di rumah?" Tanya riku kepada seorang suster yang baru saja memberi susu.

"oh, biar aku tanyakan dulu ya,, tunggu sebentar."

20 menit kemudian, suster itu kembali dengan membawakan kabar gembira.

"kau boleh pulang, dokter itu membebaskanmu dari seluruh biaya oprasi, makanan, obat, dll. Katanya, ia tulus merawatmu, karena ia tak rela melihatmu kesusahan lagi"

"cih… dokter itu……terima kasih sus,,"

"baik, sekarang saya boleh melepas infus dan memberi gips pada kakimu?"

"ya.."

Lalu riku pun di antar pulang melalui ambulan, setelah itu dia turun sendiri menggunakan tongkat. Lalu ia menekan bel rumahnya. Ibunya terkejut melihat keadaan riku. Ibunya mengira, selama 6 bulan terakhir ini, ia & timnya tour keliling dunia karena ada pertadingan. Ternyata, selama ini ia di rawat di rumah sakit. Setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, ibunya pun rela. Ia juga menjadi tulus merawat riku sampai ia bisa bermain football lagi.

End Of Flashback

"Soal kakiku, mungkin kurang beberapa bulan lagi, untuk menjalani terapi, kalian tidak usah kawatir, aku akan bangkit dan menjadi pemain football terbaik di jepang dan di dunia!"

"itu semangat luar biasa maaxxx!!!!" kata monta semakin semangat.

"tunggu riku, aku,, aku juga akan menjadi running back nomor satu di dunia!" kata sena jadi makin percaya diri

"hei,, tumben sekali kau semangat seperti itu," Goda Kid.

"heh,," balas riku dgn senyum tipis.

6 bulan kemudian,,,,

Riku yang kakinya telah sembuh itu, sedang menjalani pemulihan kaki untuk berlari & latihan khusus agar dapat menjadi pemain football terbaik di dunia. Latihan khusus itu ia jalani di amerika selama 1 tahun lebih sampai pendaftaran kuliah.

Ia mendaftar di Enma University di jepang. Tak di sangka, sena, dan teman lamanya juga masuk universitas itu. Termasuk teman-temannya di SMU Seibu. Juga teman-teman dari SMU lain yang pernah Ia lawan semasa SMU.

Kurita dan unsui sedang membicarakan tim football Universitas Enma. Mereka berdua ditemani monta & Suzuna

"ehmmm,,, bagaimana ini unsui, apa kita harus menggunakan trik hiruma dulu untuk mengajak murid-murid baru bermain football?" Tanya kurita kepada unsui

"eh….. memangnya trik hiruma seperti apa?" jawab unsui bingung.

"kita akan menyuruh murid-murid baru untuk menelpon keluarganya menggunakan handphone kita, setelah kita mendapatkan nomornya, kita beri dia brosur Amefuto sebanyaakkk mungkin" kata kurita panjang-lebar.

"tapi,, kita tidak akan tahu yang mana yang bisa main football kan?"

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat orang yg sedang berlari kencang..

Suzuna & monta memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sinis…

Senakah? Atau siapa?

"siapa dia? Larinya cepat….." Tanya suzuna bingung

"entahlah… tapi, yang jelas arah larinya kemari…" jawab monta juga bingung.

"eh…… benar juga…….-,-" balas suzuna merinding.

& ternyata……

Bersambung......

hahahah!! penasaran kan??? Pria ini akan muncul di part berikutnya!! reviewnya ya!


	3. Chapter 3

crita sblumnya..

"siapa dia? Larinya cepat….." Tanya Suzuna bingung

"entahlah… tapi, yang jelas arah larinya kemari…" jawab Monta juga bingung.

"eh…… benar juga…….-,-" balas Suzuna merinding.

& ternyata……

* * *

*SRAAAKK!!!!

"Percuma Kurita-san, cara itu cara yang kau pakai 3 tahun yang lalu kan? Lagi pula, jaman sekarang ini semua mahasiswa juga sudah mempunyai handphone" kata Riku yang tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan Kurita & Unsui, dan juga berhenti dari larinya yang makin kencang saja, sambil menunjunkan handphonenya.

"Kaitani!..." kata Unsui

"Riku-kun!" kata Kurita

"wah! Riku! Kaki MA---AAXX mu itu sudah sembuh total?!" Tanya Monta dengan sedikit terkejut.

"ya"

Lalu disusul Sena,, yang baru pulang latihan dari amerika juga. Sayangnya saat Riku latihan khusus di sana, sena sama sekali tak bertemu dengannya. Dari jauh terlihat kepulan asap atau debu pasir yang di sebabkan orang berlari kencang.

"siapa itu?" Tanya Riku bingung.

Tambah lama sosok itu agak terlihat jelas..

"sosoknya seperti…." Lihat Kurita seperti akan menebak

Akhirnya sosok itu berhenti.

Ternyata dia……

"SENA!" jawab ke 5 orang yang ada di sana.

"aku kembali!" jawab Sena terenggah-enggah.

Semua senang bisa melihat sosok running back kebanggaan Deimon itu kembali dengan lebih jantan dan dewasa.

Hiruma dan Mamori,,

"kekekek… cebol itu sudah tinggi rupanya….." kata Hiruma dengan senyum setaannya yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Ah, Sena! Dia masuk ENMA juga? Kenapa semua ynag kita kenal masuk ENMA ya?"

Suzuna,, "Yaha!!! Sena!!!"

Monta,,

"heh, ternyata Eyeshield 21 berkecepatan MA----------XXX bisa terlambat juga ya,, SLAMAT DATANG SENA!!!"

Apalagi Riku,, 'huh,,,, Eyeshield 21 ya….' Bilang Riku di datam hati. Tapi,, ada satu yang ia bingung. Memangnya, habis dari mana sena?.

"kau… dari mana saja kau Sena?" Tanya Riku sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"huh..huh… hhhuuuuhhhhhffffff….. aku dari amerika." Jawab Sena sambil mengatur pernafasan.

R {Riku}: "AMERIKA?! Aku juga dari sana, kenapa aku tidak bertemu denganmu?"

S {Sena}: "entahlah, aku berlatih di Chicago. Kau?"

R: "haahh,,,, pantas saja tidak bertemu. Aku berlatih di Washington…."

S: "ahaha, jadi kakimu itu sudah sembuh?"

R: "ya, biar aku tunjukkan padamu"

Mereka langsung membentuk tim dan langsung menantang universitas OJO SILVER KNIGHTS, yang sekarang ini jauh lebih kuat dari SMU dulu, pemainnya tetap, ada Sakuraba, Shin, Takami, Otawara, Ikari. Pelatih juga tetap, yaitu Shoji Gunpei atau Shogun.

Pertandingan di menangkan oleh Enma. Selama ini Enma Menang di turnamen karena ada bantuan dari Sena, Riku, akal licik Hiruma, QB kedua, Kid, Line Man Kurita, dll. Namun yang paling & sangat berperan adalah 1. Riku, 2. Sena. Mereka sudah mengelilingi dunia.

Riku Pun telah membuktikan, bahwa ialah pemain football terbaik di dunia, karena ia bisa melakukan trident Tackle, dan ia dapat meniru Devil bat Ghost dan Devil Bat Dive milik Sena {inilah yang di tunjukan Riku Kpd Sena}. Ia juga telah mengajari Ishimaru Rodeo Drive. Ia juga mendapatkan gelar "THE BEST AMERICAN FOOTBALL PLAYER IN THE WORLD".

Sedangkan SENA juga telah membuktikan, bahwa ialah Running Back Nomor 1 di dunia. Karena ia berhasil mengalahkan kecepatan running back yang hebat & kuat di dunia {Ya iyalah… Eyeshield 21… -_-} plus shin pun membonusinya trident tackle kpdnya juga. Ia pun mendapat gelar "THE BEST RUNNINGBACK IN THE WORLD".

Riku telah membuktikan bahwa, masih banyak harapan walau ada kendalanya. Ia pernah merasa percuma di obati {pada saat kakinya patah}, ia takkan bisa main football lagi, karna, ia pikir, kakinya akan di amputasi.

"Terima Kasih dokter…"

~THE END~


End file.
